Mitzi/Gallery
Fairy Forms |-|Dark Fairy= Mitzi's Dark Fairy Form.png Seasons |-|Trailers= Season 4 CS.png |-|Season 1= Mitzi, Bloom, Kiko - Episode 101.jpg Images (3)vip.jpg MitziT1.jpg MitziWCEp101(1).png MitziWCEp101(2).png MitziWCEp101(3).png 1x01-mitzi.jpg Mitzi113.png Mitzi113-2.png Winx Club - Episode 113 3.jpg|Mitzi being persist about Bloom's new school life Mitzi - Episode 113.jpg Mitzi - Episode 113 (2).jpg Mitzi - Episode 113 (3).jpg Angry Mitzi.jpg Winx Club - Episode 113 13.jpg MitziBobcat118.png Mitzi - WCEp113 (1).png MitziWCEp118.png Mitzi - WCEp113 (2).png Mitzi - WCEp113 (3).png Mitzi - WCEp113 (4).png Episode 118 Mistake 4.jpg MitziWCEp118(1).png MitziWCEp118(2).png MitziWCEp118(3).png Mitzi - WCEp113 (5).png Mitzi - WCEp113 (6).png MitziBiker118.png 73.mizi.png ~Mitzi's_Pig~.jpg Mitzi - WCEp113 (7).png |-|Season 2= Mitzi - Episode 216 (1).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (2).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (3).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (4).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (5).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (6).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (7).jpg MitziHalloween.png Mitzi - Episode 216 (8).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (9).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (10).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (11).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (12).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (13).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (14).jpg Aisha, Bloom, Mitzi - Episode 216.jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (15).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (16).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (17).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (18).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (19).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (20).jpg s2-ep16-mitzi-laughing.jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (21).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (22).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (23).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (24).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (25).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (6).jpg MitziBloom216.png Mitzi - Episode 216 (26).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (27).jpg Yes.PNG Mitzi - Episode 216 (28).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (29).jpg Musa, Mitzi - Episode 216.jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (30).jpg Yeahkkk.PNG MitziEp216(1).PNG MitziEp216(2).PNG Sleep.PNG Mitzi - Episode 216 (31).jpg Wings.PNG MitziEp216(3).PNG MitziEp216(4).PNG Winx Club - Episode 216 (9).jpg Bloom, Mitzi - Episode 216.jpg Bloom, Mitzi - Episode 216 (3).jpg Bloom, Mitzi - Episode 216 (4).jpg Bloom, Mitzi - Episode 216 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (12).jpg MitziEp216(5).PNG Mitzi - Episode 216 (32).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (33).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (34).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (35).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (36).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (37).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (38).jpg Tecna, Flora, Bloom, Stella, Mitzi - Episode 216.jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (16).jpg The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 216.jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (39).jpg Mitzi - Episode 216 (40).jpg |-|Season 4= Opening & Ending MitziT4.jpg MitziS4Opening(1).png MitziS4Opening(2).png MitziS4Opening(3).png MitziS4Opening(4).png MitziS4Opening(5).png MitziS4Opening(6).png Screenshots Mitzi - Episode 403 (1).jpg Mitzi - Episode 405 (2).jpg MitziEp405(1).jpg MitziEp405(1).png Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg MitziEp405(2).png MitziEp405(3).png MuFloMitEp405.jpg MitziEp405(4).png MitziEp405(2).jpg MitziEp405(5).png Mitzi - Episode 405 (3).jpg MusaMitziEp405.png Winx Club - Episode 405 (2).jpg MitziEp405(6).png Mitzi - Episode 405 (4).jpg Aisha, Flora, Stella, Bloom Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg MitziEp405(7).png The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg Mitzi - Episode 405 (5).jpg Mitzi - Episode 405 (6).jpg The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 405 (2).jpg Mitzi - Episode 405 (7).jpg Mitzi - Episode 405 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 405 (6).jpg Brandon Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg Brandon, Helia, Sky, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg ImagesCAYDV6L0.jpg Brandon, Stella, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg Brandon, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg Bloom, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg MitziEp405(8).png Mitzi - Episode 405 (9).jpg Brandon, Mitzi - Episode 405 (2).jpg MitziEp405(9).png 4658263251a10697414017ml.jpg Brandon & Mitzi - Episode 406.jpg Mitzi - Episode 406.jpg|Mitzi constantly stalking Brandon. Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-02h44m06s206.jpg MitziWCEp406(1).png MitziWCEp406(2).png MitziWCEp406(3).png MitziWCEp406(4).png Mitzi - Episode 406 (2).jpg|Mitzi, furious after eavesdropping on Brandon rejecting her. Mitzicasualfull.png MitziWCEp406(5).png MitziWCEp406(6).png MitziWCEp406(7).png MitziWCEp406(8).png MitziWCEp406(9).png Mitzi - Episode 406 (3).jpg|Mitzi being full of herself. Winx Club - Episode 406 (2).jpg MitziWCEp406(10).png Mitzi - Episode 406 (4).jpg|Mitzi ruining the romantic relationships between the Specialists (in particular, Brandon) and Winx (in particular, Stella). MitziWCEp406(11).png SalMitDarmEp408(1).png SalMitDarmEp408(2).png Darma, Sally, Mitzi - Episode 408 (1).jpg HelBranMitEp408.png FloHelBranMitEp408.png BrandonMitziEp408(1).png BrandonMitziEp408(2).png Capture 001 16062015 120427 052.png StelBranMitEp408.png Ep408(3).png MitziEp408(1).png MitziEp408(2).png MitziEp408(3).png Mitzi408.png Darma, Sally, Mitzi, Brandon, Timmy - Episode 409 (1).jpg MitSalBranDarEp409(1).png Darma and Sally latching onto Brandon.png|Darma and Sally latching onto Brandon. Sally, Mitzi - Episode 409 (1).jpg MitziDarmaEp409.png MitSalBranDarEp409(2).png MitziEp409(1).png MitziEp409(2).png MitziEp409(3).png MitziDarmaSallyEp415(1).png Mitzi415.png MitDarmSalEp415(1).png MitziEp415(1).png Sally, Mitzi - Episode 415 (2).jpg MitDarmSalEp415(2).png MitziEp415(2).png MitziDarmaSallyEp415(2).png Mitzi415-2.png MitziDarmaEp415(3).png MitziEp415(3).png MitDarmSalEp415(3).png Mitzi415-3.png SallyMitziEp415(1).png MitDarmSalEp415(4).png MitziEp415(3.1).png Winx Club - Episode 415 (3).jpg|A minor confrontation. Mitzi415-4.png MitziEp415(4).png MitziEp415(5).png MitziEp415(6).png Winx_Club - Episode 415 (4).jpg|The Wizards find suitable accomplices. MitDarmSalEp415(5).png Winx Club - Episode 415 (7).jpg MitDarmSalEp415(6).png Sally, Darma, Mitzi - Episode 415 (1).jpg MitDarmSalEp415(7).png MitziEp415(7).png Sally, Mitzi - Episode 415 (1).jpg MitDarmSalEp415(8).png Sally, Darma, Mitzi, Fairy Hunters - Episode 415 (1).jpg MitDarmSalEp415(8.1).png MitziDarmaEp415(4).png MitDarmSalEp415(9).png Sally, Darma, Mitzi - Episode 415 (2).jpg MitziEp415(8).png MitDarmSalEp415(10).png WoBCMitEp415.png MitziDarmaEp415(5).png MitDarmSalEp415(11).png Winx41502348312-05-57.jpg MitDarmSalEp415(12).png Mitzi, Darma, Sally - Ep415 (1).jpg MitDarmSalEp415(13).png MitDarmSalEp415(14).png MitDarmSalEp415(15).png 1265681.jpg MitDarmSalEp415(16).png MitDarmSalEp415(17).png MitDarmSalEp415(18).png Mitzi, Darma, Sally - Ep415 (2).jpg MitDarmSalEp415(19).png 221.jpg Mitzi, Darma, Sally - Ep415 (3).jpg MitziEp415(9).png MitziEp415.jpg Sally, Darma, Mitzi - Episode 415 (3).jpg Sally, Darma, Mitzi - Episode 415 (4).jpg Winx_Club - Episode 415 (9).jpg Mitzi attacks.png Mitzi - Ep415 (1).jpg MitziEp415(10).png Mitzi, Darma, Sally - Ep415 (5).jpg MitDarmSalEp415(20).png MitDarmSalEp415(21).png MitDarmSalEp415(22).png Mitzi, Darma, Sally - Ep415 (6).jpg MitDarmSalEp415(23).png Winx Club - Episode 415 (10).jpg Episode 415 - Mistake 2.jpg MitziEp415(11).png MitziEp415(12).png 641.jpg MitziEp415(13).png Mitzi - Ep415 (2).jpg MitziEp415(14).png Mitzi - Ep415 (3).jpg MitziFrenteaStella415.jpg MitDarmSalEp415(24).png MitziHadaIV.png MitziEp415(15).png Mitzi - Ep415 (4).jpg MitziDarmaEp415(6).png MitDarmSalEp415(25).png Sally, Darma, Mitzi, The Winx - Episode 415 (1).jpg MitDarmSalEp415(26).png MitDarmSalEp415(27).png Mitzi, Darma, Sally - Ep415 (8).jpg Mitzi, Darma, Sally - Ep415 (7).jpg MitDarmSalEp415(28).png Darma, Mitzi, Sally - Episode 415 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (12).jpg MitDarmSalEp415(29).png MitziDarmaEp415(7).png DragonHeartEp415.png MitziDarmaEp415(8).png MitDarmSalEp415(30).png Episode 415 - Mistake.jpg Mitzi (2).png Mitzi - Ep418(1).png Mitzi - Ep418(2).png Mitzi418.png Mitzi - Ep418(3).png Mitzi418-3.png |-|Season 5= Mitzi - Episode 505 (1).jpg Mitzi - Episode 505 (2).jpg Mitzi - Episode 505 (3).jpg Mitzi, Macy - Episode 505 (1).jpg Mitzi, Macy - Episode 505 (2).jpg Mitzi - Episode 505 (4).jpg Mitzi, Macy - Episode 505 (3).jpg Mitzi, Macy - Episode 505 (4).jpg Mitzi, Macy - Episode 505 (5).jpg Macy_1.jpg MitziBikerT5.png Mitzi, Macy, Darma, Sally - Episode 505 (1).jpg Sally_having_drinks_with_Darma_and_Mitzi.png|Sally having drinks with Darma and Mitzi Mitzi, Macy - Episode 505 (7).jpg Mitzi, Macy - Episode 505 (8).jpg Mitzi, Macy - Episode 505 (9).jpg Macy_2.jpg The Winx, Mitzi, Macy - Episode 505 (1).jpg Mitzis5.jpg Mitzi - Episode 505 (5).jpg 551655 462194113820746 472091438 n.jpg Mitzi - Episode 505 (6).jpg|Mitzi, happy to see the Trix knock down the Winx. Mitzi, Icy, Macy - Episode 505 (1).jpg Mitzi, Icy - Episode 505 (1).jpg Mitzi, Macy - Episode 505 (10).jpg Mitzi - Episode 505 (7).jpg 558834 461291177244373 388028926 n.jpg Mitzi - Episode 505 (8).jpg Mitzi_and_Macy_on_Skuter.PNG 542273 463493567024134 1606952674 n.jpg Mitzi, Macy - Episode 505 (11).jpg Mitzi, Macy, Vanessa - Episode 505 (1).jpg Mitzi - Episode 505 (9).jpg 484589 462198160487008 1137566994 n.jpg Mitzi, Vanessa - Episode 505.jpg Mitzi, Vanessa, Macy - Episode 505 (1).jpg |-|Season 6= Darma, Mitzi & Sally - Episode 612 (1).jpg 90.jpg MitBloEp612.png MitziDarmaEp612.png MitziSallyEp612.png DarMitSalEp612.png ReferenciaMitziSalllyyDarmaT6.png Comics |-|Season 1= Mitzi's Taunting(I4).png |-|Season 4= Mitzi, Brooke and Stacy.png I104 Park Concert.png The Sweet Dreams Band.png Brooke, Mitzi - 101 The Spirits of Nature (1).jpg Stacy, Mitzi - 101 The Spirits of Nature (1).jpg Brooke, Stacy, Mitzi - 101 The Spirits of Nature (3).jpg Brooke, Stacy, Mitzi - 101 The Spirits of Nature (2).jpg Brooke, Stacy, Mitzi - 101 The Spirits of Nature (1).jpg The Spirits of Nature (5).jpg The Spirits of Nature (3).jpg The Spirits of Nature (2).jpg |-|Season 5= Mitzi's Challenge p2.png Mitzi - Comic 118.jpg Mitzi's Challenge p3.png Stock Arts |-|Season 1 - 4= MitziHallowinxfull.jpg Mitzi - Stock Art.jpg Category:Characters Gallery